


daddy isnt home right now

by birdcock



Series: sal(ly) the salmon porn [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Cheating, Clothed Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Heterosexual Sex, Incest, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Kitchen Sex, Mother-Son Relationship, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Rape, Rough Oral Sex, Top Floris | Fundy, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Floris | Fundy, Underage - Freeform, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29560722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdcock/pseuds/birdcock
Summary: sally and fundy fuck while wilbur isnt home.
Series: sal(ly) the salmon porn [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171655
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	daddy isnt home right now

**Author's Note:**

> this is underage and incest. dont read if that makes you uncomfortable. fundy is 14, sally is like, 29.
> 
> tagged as "consensual underage sex" and with "underage noncon/noncon" because it can be seen as either, yaknow, with him being 14 and shes an adult, so uhhh. but it can be seen as consensual, idk.

sally digs her red nails in her sons ginger hair as the teenager works on her cunt, licking stripes of her cunt with inexperience, hes only 14, afterall. the older woman moans as he licks her clit in a circle. "b-baby…" 

shes still wearing her dress, the one that wilbur has fucked her in so many times, mostly over the kitchen counter. fundy and her _*are*_ fooling around in the kitchen, wilbur can in anytime he wants, which makes it more exciting. he can just get home early from his job and see his son eat out his mommy, right on the kitchen floor. 

the fox hybrid gives her cunt one last lick before diving in, swiping his tongue around inside of his mommys cunt. he came out of that pussy and it makes her feel even more fuzzy, especially with him giving her dreamy, innocent eyes. her own sons tongue feels so good. its more rougher, as hes a fox hybrid, with a cute little fox tail and some cute little fox ears, ones that she loves to scratch. she cant wait for him to go into heat, she'll get him a strap and then she'll finally take her sons cock. "nrgh~!" the older woman moans out as his tongue starts to go deeper into her.

fundy sets his hands on sallys thighs, squeezing the soft flesh. her toes curling as he tonguefucks his mommy, thrusting the muscle in and out of her, it feels good, fuck…

sally moves her hips, making her little boys tongue go deeper inside of her, hooking her right leg into her left one, making her foot meet her ankle. "f-fundy!" she squeaks out, her cunt clenching down. a knot in her lower abdomen, halfway through being ready, _*shes gonna cum by own her sons tongue*_

despite his inexperience, hes actually pretty good with that warm and wet muscle of his. _*so good…*_

the fox hybrids pace grows a little more sloppier within the minutes of him eating the salmon hybrid out, the knot in her lower abdomen ready to unravel. fundy thrusts his tongue upwards again, sally throwing her head back, cumming all over her sons tongue as she orgasms. her son absolutely fascinated by it.

after she gets off of her sex high, her little boy pulls his tongue out and she looks at him with dreamy eyes, "oh, fundy, baby, i love you so much…" she wraps her arms around him, pulling him to her chest. "i love you too, mommy."


End file.
